Scar Deep
by thir13enth
Summary: Complete. Trick for trick, joke for joke, plot for plot, wrapped all up in revenge-when will things get too far? KakaAnko
1. Surprise

**Well I started writing this story originally as a challenge to start writing all the pairings I was requested, but I've grown to rather like KakashiAnko stories, and have written two or three other ones I believe (Derivative, Sweet Price to Pay, and Blade). This story is completely complete, but I may think about writing a sequel to this, due to the high turn out and stuff.**

**Anyways, I am revising the story, and this chapter is now nice and crisp. The last chapter might be the entire story before revisions, in case people want to look at that, or maybe I'll think about doing it, I'm not even sure.**

**Enjoy in the meantime! This story was originally completed in the summer of 2009, and I'm revisiting it two years later to look back at my younger self. Hopefully you'll join me as I do this!**

* * *

Kakashi had agreed to go to the hot springs along with Asuma, but only because Asuma didn't want to go alone and be surrounded by strangers.

And unfortunately, Kakashi was the first friend Asuma had spotted.

"Thanks man," Asuma said. "My complex's heater broke down a week ago and I miss hot water," turning to Kakashi, "Besides, consider it manly bonding time."

Kakashi hadn't uttered a single word, instead noting how Asuma was getting more and more ridiculous, making more excuses for Kakashi to go to the springs with him, rather than just demanding so. Kakashi was certain Asuma was heterosexual, but it seemed Asuma didn't want to be misinterpreted.

Asuma was ready for the hot water before Kakashi was, since Kakashi was having a hard time keeping the thick towel around his face. He turned his back to Asuma to do this, and felt Asuma's gaze on his back.

"Damn Kakashi," Asuma chuckled. "I would have never guessed."

"What?" Kakashi asked, more in demand than in question, turning towards Asuma.

"Anko owns you?" Asuma asked, eyes mocking Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked again, this time in disbelief. "I don't—"

"On your back," Asuma said, motioning Kakashi to turn around, while Kakashi tried to look at his own back.

Kakashi faced his back to the nearest mirror and read the words reflecting back at him.

_Anko owns me._

He ran his hand over the words to feel them, and was surprised to find that the words were actually scars over his skin.

He looked to Asuma to see his friend's reaction.

"You have lots of explaining to do," Asuma said bluntly, suppressing a laugh.

Kakashi groaned and looked back at the incriminating words carved into his back.

* * *

**Alright, this chapter is looking nice and fresh. Read on? Stop to review first? Completely your choice.**

**thir13enth**


	2. Empty

**As mentioned in the last chapter, the following chapters are all flashing back in the past, so don't lose me! Readers, thanks for the reviews and the hits and the alerts and all, you have no idea how good I feel with all those emails from Fanfiction!**

**Enjoy, my readers!**

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

Kakashi woke up after hearing someone tinkering with his lock. He kept his eyes closed, though his ears were being extremely attentive. But he couldn't imagine why anyone would want to come into his apartment. There was nothing interesting in it.

But in any case, whoever was attempting to come into his apartment did so successfully.

Kakashi recognized the intruder by just the sound of the footsteps.

He heard the door close and the intruder come up to him. There was a dead silence that implied his intruder had come right up to his bed and most likely wanted to scare him awake.

"Go away, Anko," Kakashi said, keeping his face under his cover.

"You look tired," Anko replied.

"I _am _tired," Kakashi corrected.

"Too bad, because I'm bored and demand that you keep me entertained," Anko said.

Kakashi made no movement or response whatsoever. He was wondering why he had even gotten to know Anko in the first place. But he knew he couldn't possibly reverse over ten years of his life.

He felt her pull his covers down, exposing him to cold air that he did not want to greet.

"Aww…how cute," Anko cooed. "Kakashi in a pink shirt and shorts to go to sleep in."

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that maybe he could just fall asleep again and remain unconscious until Anko would leave him alone.

"I never knew pink was your favorite color," Anko said. "You don't seem like the type."

Here, Kakashi couldn't just ignore the loud-mouthed female any longer. He sat up in bed, opening his eyes to look over at Anko before standing up on the floor to confront her.

"You were the one who did my laundry and slipped a red shirt in," Kakashi reminded her. He didn't even have a clue where she had gotten the red shirt from—neither of them wore red.

He couldn't trust Anko with his laundry ever again. It wasn't even a mistake. She had done that intentionally.

He saw Anko smirk out of the corner of his eye as he turned to fix the covers on his bed.

"Anko," Kakashi said. "You came here for a reason. What do you want?"

"I told you already. I was bored and came to visit you."

"You expect me to entertain you?" Kakashi said in a statement rather than a question.

"Well yes," Anko replied, as if he were stupid.

"If I give you a kiss, will you go away?"

"Mmm," she said, her face brightening. "Maybe, I _am _your girlfriend after all—"

"Don't remind me," Kakashi sighed.

Anko actually giggled, which was weird for Kakashi to hear because he had never really heard Anko go so girly before.

He turned back to her to see if something was up but she was just standing there, waiting expectantly.

"What?" Kakashi asked in a statement.

"Didn't you say you'd kiss me?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't see how it's such a big deal. I mean, you've already kissed me so many other times."

"That's because you're a man," Anko explained. "You have no idea how attached we women get to our men."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to get into a relationship with you."

Anko laughed. "Actually, I'd feel sorry for myself if I were you, too!" Her laughter died down and she looked up at him again, still waiting.

They stood there, looking at each other's faces for a long while before Anko spoke up again.

"Kakashi, I'm not going to be the one kissing you. _You _have to kiss me," Anko said.

"We're still kissing," Kakashi shrugged. "I don't see the difference."

"Well then Kakashi, next time I'll be on top," Anko shot back, lowering her voice. "We're still fucking right?"

Kakashi smirked and looked away to the side.

"Pervert," he heard her mutter under breath.

Kakashi turned his smirk in her direction. "You know, actually, I think I like this…just you waiting and pleading and begging me to kiss you. I'll just leave you hanging."

"Then I'm not leaving you alone."

"Now all I need are a few more hot women who will be doing the same thing…"

"I'm feeling very unloved," Anko said.

"You don't need me to even touch you to know that I love you," Kakashi replied. "Love is implicit."

Anko considered his words. "That's deep Kakashi," she said. "How sweet of you—"

"Feh, you wouldn't know if I loved you or not; that's what that means," Kakashi interrupted.

There was dead silence and Kakashi, although done fixing his bed, didn't want to see Anko's facial response to what he had said.

So he kept his back turned.

"Okay then, Kakashi," Anko said, and her words sounded solemn.

Within the next moment, Kakashi heard his door open and close.

He turned around, not seeing anyone else with him any longer.

And suddenly, the room seemed much emptier than it had ever been before.

* * *

**Well then, what do you think? Again, I'm still taking those random Naruto couple requests in my quixotic mission to write fanfics for every pairing that exists!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

* * *


	3. Rejected

**Procrastination Demon has let go for a while, and I have bunches of shit to do, but Fanfiction was first and prioritized today!**

**So, enjoy.**

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

"Anko?" Kakashi called stupidly, even though he knew very well she had already stepped out the door and couldn't hear him. "Anko?"

Kakashi hadn't meant for his words to be taken that seriously…

"Anko, you know I was just joking…I always just say these things. You know I speak sarcasm…" he walked over to this door and opened it, looking to the left and right to see if he could perhaps catch her down the hall of the apartment complex.

But of course he didn't.

_She's gone, _he told himself. Kakashi closed his door slowly. _And that didn't seem like a joke. _Kakashi replayed the tone of her voice when she had said 'Okay then, Kakashi.' So sad and solemn…so alone and depressed.

What stupid thing had he said before that, again?

_You wouldn't know if I really love you or not, that's what that means, _Kakashi recalled. But Kakashi had joked with her so many times like that…did it come out more serious than before?

Or did she hear it too many times that she began to actually believe it?

Or…did she not feel the relationship between them was strong enough?

Kakashi wanted to talk with her right away. Of course, in hopes of settling things and hoping things would all go back t o normal.

He changed his clothes, while regretting that he had ever given Anko the cold shoulder that morning when she just wanted some company. Damn himself, he just lost a big chuck of himself because he didn't want to get up.

Why hadn't he just kissed her like she had wanted him to? And she was the easiest person to please too…she required no lavish gifts or expensive jewelry. Just a kiss, hug, and occasional sweet would do for her.

He _had _to talk to her and straighten things out.

He didn't want to lose yet another bond in his life. That would rip what was already left of him away.

She was practically all he had left.

He _couldn't _lose her.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Anko's door in hopes that she would open it. When she did, he had hoped she would have leapt onto him and hugged him while explaining it was all a joke, but instead, in reality, she glared coldly back at him.

"Anko," Kakashi began to apologize, but Anko shook her head.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, I'm busy. Let's talk later, okay?" Anko excused herself and softly closed her door.

Kakashi stood outside her door a long while before pressing his ear up against her door. He heard nothing, but suspected Anko was lying to him, trying to get away from talking to him.

But then he head a muffled voice, as if she was on the phone.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright," he heard her say.

"No, nothing interesting."

"Yeah, I'm definitely okay. Why? Do I sound weird or something?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then, see you."

Kakashi pulled away from the door, feeling like he was maybe intruding too much.

Perhaps everything really was alright, and Kakashi was just overreacting to Anko leaving abruptly. Maybe she just said goodbye and was only sounding sad because she was disappointed Kakashi wouldn't play her game. Maybe she really was busy and couldn't talk to him.

She had said things were alright.

But Kakashi very well knew that even after so long, their relationship was kept entirely private. So private she wouldn't tell anyone, so she couldn't mention it on the phone.

Kakashi also knew Anko, though loud-mouthed, was not the type to share her true feelings and emotions.

It had taken a lot of effort to draw out their relationship, and he couldn't believe that he had blew it all on one shot.

_Maybe I'll give her a day or two, _he thought. _Then I'll talk to her.

* * *

_

But he himself couldn't keep his mind off her. He played one scene after the other through his head. If she said this, he'd say this. But if she did that instead, he'd do that…

That was disturbing him all day.

He was either attempting to find her or have her coincidentally find him, visiting the places she usually went to more than once.

He was about to go revisit the dango and bakery store until he saw Iruka.

Bingo. One of Anko's best friends.

"Hey Iruka!" Kakashi greeted, casually joining the chuunin on his way to wherever-the-hell he was going.

"Hello…Kakashi," Iruka greeted, in a tone that sounded like he was asking a question. Iruka obviously didn't see why Kakashi was being so friendly all of a sudden. But explanations—Kakashi figured—always came later.

"So…" Kakashi thought of a random topic. "How are the genin?"

Iruka broke into a genuine smile—the typical teacher and child-lover—and replied, "Well, the genin are being smart like they always think they are. It's the same for every class. There's always the clown, bookworm, idiot, genius, sleeper, quiet, bored and so on."

Kakashi nodded.

"They almost reminded me of last year's class…but I have to say that I liked last year's class more…" Iruka said, sounding like he was guilty for saying so. After some more silence, Iruka asked, "And how are my students doing now under your training?"

"Well," Kakashi said, trying to think of a way to weave the subject of Anko into the conversation somehow. "They are doing well…you know they were the first team of genin I promoted to try for the Chuunin Exams?"

Unfortunately that was a pretty sensitive topic. Kakashi and Iruka had already clashed heads against the same issue. Iruka had protested against Kakashi on the risk of letting the genin undertake an exam that might have risked their lives and shinobi career.

Iruka hesitated. "I'm aware of that," he said finally. His eyebrows furrowed, implicitly questioning why Kakashi wanted to bring up the argumentative subject again. And additionally, _that _year's particular exam had an unexpected twist.

But Kakashi had to do what he had to do in order to get on the subject of someone more interesting to him at the moment.

"At least they survived through Ibiki's psychoanalysis doubled with Anko's death sentence," Kakashi said.

There, her name was out. All Iruka had to do was pick up on her name.

But Iruka only chuckled.

Kakashi sighed deeply internally. All that effort for nothing. He considered attempting to encourage talk of Anko again, but he felt all too awkward talking to Iruka, someone he really didn't talk much to. He couldn't imagine how Anko was best friends with Iruka.

Then again, it was only his luck that Kakashi himself was appealing to her.

Just his misfortune he lost her too.

Kakashi pushed the subject a little more.

"Speaking about Mitarashi, how is she now?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka, on the other hand, was still wondering why the jounin was still talking to him.

"Oh, she's fine," Iruka answered. "Actually I had just called her up this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi leapt on the opportunity.

"Um…yeah," Iruka replied, seeming like he didn't want to discuss his private phone conversation with Anko.

Dead silence.

Kakashi had to remain casual. But what would he normally say if he wasn't in this mess?

"You guys have something?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka stammered. Kakashi noticed Iruka looked down with a slight flush.

Kakashi didn't like this. Anko was cheating on him? Perhaps that was why she just took the opportunity to break up with him once he practically gave it to her?

"No," Iruka replied and Kakashi's thoughts of an unfaithful Anko quickly simmered down.

"Hm," Kakashi said, and Iruka looked away from him.

Speak of the devil.

"Ah, there you are Iruka!" Anko stepped out of a random alleyway. She flashed a huge grin at her best friend, walking over.

Then Anko noticed Kakashi. Her smile faltered for a split second, but she quickly masked her emotion and greeted Kakashi casually like she only knew him as a friend and not anything more. "Hello, Kakashi," she said.

"How are you, Anko?" Kakashi replied. "Haven't heard of you in a while."

"Great as ever, Hatake," she answered. "Iruka and I are about to go get some food to eat. Would you care to join us?"

The bad part was that Anko knew Kakashi would say no to the offer because she knew he wanted to avoid revealing his face in public. It was like a lose-lose situation for Kakashi.

"No thanks," Kakashi politely declined. "I'll see you guys around some time. I have to meet with my students," he lied quickly.

"That's nice," Iruka said, no idea about anything going on between the other two. "Say hello to all of them for me."

"I will," Kakashi promised.

"Don't be late like you always are!" Anko reminded him as she turned her back to Kakashi to dismiss him and turn her attention to Iruka.

"Tch, I already am," he said, and walked off a few steps before glancing back behind him.

She didn't even look back, engaged in an exciting conversation with Iruka.

He used to be in Iruka's place not so long ago, having fun with Anko pretending they were only friends when they walked around outside together on rare occasions. Anko and Kakashi shared a secret that no one else they encountered suspected: that they were actually bound to each other.

Of course, now she still—and had—spoke with him with an underlying message.

However this time, the fun wasn't shared with him. This time it was used against him.

Kakashi brushed the thoughts of her off.

But he started to miss her voice already—at least, the one she used when she was actually together with him, loud, obnoxious, and annoying, and all.

Kakashi had long assumed that the only reason why her tolerated her normal voice was because she spoke to him in a completely different way when she was alone with him.

* * *

**Blah, blah, blah, more fluff stuff...the fun part of the story is coming up sooooo soon. I can't wait to write it myself.**

**And as always, I'm taking more of those random couple/pairing requests!**

**Review and let me have some feedback so that I know I'm not alone in this world, writing for my own entertainment!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

* * *


	4. Aftertaste

**Well....the next installment is now here...and it's going to be the last one before the fun part of the whole story starts!**

**Thank you all readers and reviewers and alerters and etcera!**

**Enjoy for now and keep with me! (For those of you who requested pairings...I have found ideas for all of them, and all I have to do is sit on my ass and type them all up!)**

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

Kakashi woke up the next morning not so much as refreshed, but simply out of the unconscious of his mind.

One day.

Yesterday, he had woken up and Anko had left him. Yesterday, she had given him the cold shoulder while hanging out with her best friend.

He looked down at his lightly pink shirt, once white, and reminisced quietly for a few moments.

Anko was one of those people that loved tricks.

Perhaps if he could figure out some kind of set-up…

But Kakashi wasn't as creative as Anko. He needed to work off something—unable to create a hoax out of thin air unless out of revenge.

He needed some more inspiration. He thought more and more, but he began to realize that he didn't really know what pissed Anko off. She just laughed at everything.

It almost frightened him out to realize that she actually knew much more about him than he did about her. What strange relation they had between them, he had no idea, but one day he had casually asked her to walk with him when he noticed she was solemn…and then things started from there.

Their romance couldn't even be considered love. Their romance was vandalizing each other's property and making each other pay the bill. Trick after trick, revenge for only more revenge…

It was fun—along with some episodes of actual sensuality. Still, the more Kakashi remembered, the more he supported the idea that his relationship with Anko was really all just a joke.

Kakashi sighed and rolled out of bed, hungry for something to eat, and hungry for a muse with which he could invent a plot against Anko. Opening the refrigerator and finding it was practically empty reminded him that he hadn't bought any groceries in a while.

That was something Anko did, but she often spent his money on things that she liked.

He reached into the refrigerator to remove on or two boxes of leftover pastry. Kakashi tossed the boxes into the trash and set the remaining sweets on a plate, taking that to eat one while he walked around his studio room.

Chewing the first pastry slowly, he stared out the window of his apartment. Today was a day like any other, but to him, he felt so out of place.

The taste of sugar started to irritate his tongue, and Kakashi forced the rather flaky dessert down. He waited as he felt the sweet settle heavily in his stomach. He never liked sweets, but fuck it—he was hungry.

Anko and him were completely different, it was no wonder their relation never worked out. Sure opposites attracted, but those that were the same lasted forever.

Kakashi swallowed the last dessert and his tongue curled in disgust.

Perhaps it was the same way: after having a sweet Mitarashi Anko, only a bad aftertaste would remain.

* * *

**Next chapter might take a while to come out...but don't despair! This story is going to take a complete turn!**

**Review, s'il vous plait!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

* * *


	5. Apologies

**YES! The awesome part of the story starts..well just starts...ah...why did I split these chapters?! Well what's coming is at least my favorite part of the story...not sure about my rather quiet readers...**

**Oh well, adds to the tension...**

**Midori Fujiwara**

**

* * *

**

Having found his inspiration, Kakashi quickly looked over at the time. He realized there was almost no time left at all for his plan to go into action, and didn't even bother to change into anything formal. He slipped into an old pair or jeans and dropped a large sweater over his head, making sure its hood covered over his face.

He just hoped he wouldn't crash into anyone he didn't want to see.

He ran out into the street, feet automatically taking him toward the sweet shop—a location he had memorized only because Anko was such a fan.

The counter waitress asked him what he wanted and he quickly ordered the custom box of assorted chocolates that he had in mind.

He paid the ridiculously high amount of money and ran up to Anko's complex.

Checking the time, he raced faster up the stairs and upon reaching Anko's floor, slid the box across the hallway with just enough force to stop at her doorstep.

He cursed mentally when he heard the lock of a door and rolled out of sight.

Anko always came out this time to check up on mission updates.

The door opened down the hall and Kakashi spotted Anko bend down to pick up the box he had just delivered.

Bullseye.

He waited, silent and motionless.

"Oh…how sweet…Kakashi," she said softly to herself. She hadn't noticed him yet, he knew, because if she had, she would have went up to him already and said those words straight up to him.

He watched her stare a while at the box of chocolates in her hands, almost as though she was remembering…the past.

Anko stared at the box a little more, and then she stepped fully out of her doorway, closing the door. Anko walked down the hall slowly, eyes distant.

_As long as she looked like she misses me_, Kakashi decided. At least he got to see her face like that, even if he never did get to see her face brighten after actually eating a chocolate.

But Anko didn't seem to be interested at the moment about satisfying her sweet tooth, so Kakashi slipped out of the complex, not willing to wait any longer and returned to his own apartment, waiting for a knock on his door.

* * *

**Extremely disappointingly short chapter...**

**Want more? Review more! (Let's see if _this_ bribe works...)**

**And still taking reviews! I added a list at the end of my profile of the requests I got so far, so see if your favorites are posted up there or if you want to add some inspiration up there for me. :)**

**Thanks all!**

**Midori Fujiwara**


	6. Revenge

**Sigh, another short chapter. I hope it's enough to satisfy you guys for now...for some reason, I feel like you guys are going to kill me for the long wait...**

**But good news! (well at least for me) This story got 20 reviews so far, which is like nothing compared to some stories, but 33 is my record, and I personally want to break that! Thank you all my loyal readers! (I guess that bribe in the last chapter worked pretty well, ne?)**

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

He fell asleep waiting for the sound of a knock that never came and woke up the next morning finding his Icha Icha books strung out on the floor, each word practically blacked out.

Pages strewn across his kitchen, stuffed down his drain, scattered across his floor, shreds and confetti decorating whatever was remaining.

The window was open.

Kakashi sighed heavily and looked out the window, noticing spray paint on that as well.

'Thanks for the sweets!' Kakashi read.

Anko had even taken the effort to add a smiley face next to her message.

Kakashi stared a moment, then began to laugh quietly to himself.

One point for him in having the chocolates integrated with an extremely spicy aftertaste—which he knew Anko hated.

But now one point for her in killing his series of books and halfway through destroying the functionality of his home.

_Crazy bitch, _he smiled to himself as he took out a rag and spray bottle to take care of the paint on his window.

* * *

**Promise to have another chapter soon!**

**Midori Fujiwara (And the number of reviews is highly correlated with the update frequency...after all, it is support...)**


	7. Deprived

Kakashi quickly scribbled out a note under a streetlight. He still couldn't believe he was waking up this early just for some joke that would just make Anko give him more revenge.

But he guessed this was what he had missed in their recently past relationship. It kind of made him feel like Anko was still interacting with him, and as far as he knew, the jokes weren't going to get serious, and may just lead to Anko coming back to Kakashi like he wanted her to.

'I'm borrowing some money to buy new books,' Kakashi wrote on his paper and tucked the note in his pocket before disappearing into the early morning darkness to head to Anko's apartment.

Anko was a light sleeper, but Kakashi made sure not to make a sound as he walked through her studio room, taking money from all the various places he knew she hid them. The last money jackpot center he hit was her dango fund.

After ensuring he had taken all the money she owned, he dropped his note on the floor and stuffed all the money into an envelope that fit into his pocket. He stepped to where Anko slept, half curled up in a ball.

She always seemed so aggressive and outgoing and insane…but in her heart, she was that small, helpless crying child that wanted love and security from anyone that would offer it to her…

But Kakashi knew very well that her inner nature wouldn't be the one taking vengeance against him for taking all her money so that she wouldn't be able to get the dango special she always got when this day of the week came around.

* * *

**Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Another short chapter! But I have crap to attend to and Procrastinator Demon is back from her vacation!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

**PS-Someone definitely has to create a KakashiAnko community out there...I unfortunately cannot because I have another one to manage...but if someone does...please inform me about it!!!**


	8. Captured

**Hm...slightly longer, but I'll put this out for now. Enjoy in the meantime. Sorry for the long wait and short chapters! **

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

He returned home that day after a day of training his genin and noticed a note stuck to his door with a kunai. He didn't question who it was, very well knowing already and took the note inside to read.

'Don't worry about it, Kakashi,' the note read. 'I could always get the money when I need it by selling a picture of your face.'

Kakashi stopped dead.

"_Mmm," Kakashi said, as his lips wrestled against Anko's. he couldn't figure out how her lips were so soft yet strong and aggressive. Finding an opening, he testingly stuck his tongue out a bit to let it tickle her lip._

_She wasn't willing to let him make out with her for that moment and instead sat back upon his bed—rather his body, since she had laid herself across him for the kiss. Her knees were on either side of his waist and Kakashi rather enjoyed this position more than the tongue game he was attempting to play._

"_What?" he asked in a statement, raising his upper body slightly, leaning back on his elbows. "Too much for you?"_

_Anko didn't reply and produced a camera out of her pocket._

"_What's that for?"_

"_For taking pictures with, idiot," she answered and pointed the lens at him._

"_Why do you need to take a picture of me?" Kakashi asked, putting his head over the shutter._

_Anko looked back at him from behind the camera. "So that I can post your picture on my bedroom wall and see you every day."_

"_You can't be that obsessed," he said, keeping his hand against her camera._

"_Oh, you wouldn't know," she said, taking one hand and slowly pushing his head back down to his pillow. Then she poked at the hand covering her camera until it reluctantly lowered guard._

_She put one hand on his chest, near his abdomen and he decided to relish that touch and ignore the flashes of light._

Kakashi cursed. She really did have his pictures. He actually didn't mind people seeing his face, but using the mystery of his appearance _just _to buy dango enraged him.

Here, he couldn't even guess whether or not she was really going to sell his picture for her dessert, which he was pretty sure she could live without. Her dango was only a mental addiction.

Just to be sure, he stepped out to walk over the dango shop that Anko went to a bit too often.

"Anko didn't come by here yet, did she?" Kakashi asked.

"Why, yes, actually she did!" the dango shop owner exclaimed. "Of course she came by! She does that every day she's here!"

Kakashi muttered an inaudible curse, feeling very vulnerable. It was almost as if everyone could see through his mask now, like he never wore one. He suddenly felt extremely exposed.

The dango shop owner thought a bit however. "But you know…" he continued. "She bought an awful lot today. She seemed to have a lot of money! Do you know her? Because…and not that I mind since it _is _my business….but I think she eats a bit too many sweets! I mean, well, a good deal of the money I made is hers and I actually almost feel really bad that she's spending so much on _my _dango, you know? And dango isn't exactly the healthiest food, you know…"

"I'll talk to her about it, but I don't think she'll ever stop eating your dango. But if she comes everyday, I'm assuming your dango are really delicious because I know she doesn't spend her money all that freely," Kakashi replied, restraining a great deal of anger.

"Well you don't have to assume…you can have a free sample!" the dango shop owner handed him a stick of three of Anko's favorite sweets. "Come to think of it, I've seen you here with Anko lots of times but you've never had one of my desserts, I think."

"Well, I'm not too fond of sweets," Kakashi said, yet taking the dango anyway in order to get away and not have to waste time making excuses in order to track down Anko as soon as possible. "But I will try it, and thank you!"

The dango shop owner waved his hand in a goodbye but Kakashi was already gone.

He was walking pretty fast and not paying too much attention so he wasn't surprised when he bumped into Genma.

"Oh…Hatake, just the man I was looking for," Genma exclaimed. "Tsunade wants to speak to you for a moment."

"Can it wait?"

Genma shrugged. "She figured that if you were going anywhere, you'd be late anyway so she insisted that you go to her immediately."

Kakashi sighed and Genma laughed.

Kakashi hastily walked into Tsunade's office, where she sat her desk, waiting with her eyebrows furrowed.

In her hands, she tapped a photograph up and down on her desk surface.

Kakashi realized Tsunade was holding _the _picture of his face. Anko _was _being completely serious about this! Kakashi mentally cursed his former girlfriend with every step closer to the Hokage's desk that he took.

Then he noticed _Anko _standing to the side, passive like nothing was happening at all. How he wanted to rip her—actually her clothes—into pieces and choke her—rather, make out with her—until she stopped breathing! God, how he wanted to hear her in pain…and not particularly because she was injured…

He was still holding the sample of dango in his hand that wasn't curled into a tight fist.

"Good afternoon, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Anko," he said to each. Looking down at the dango he held, he held it out to Anko. "Mitarashi, I was given this but I'm personally not too fond of sweets," he said, offering the dango to her.

Because of her previous experience with a trick chocolate treat he had given her, she hesistated, but it was completely unnoticeable to Tsunade and Shizune. Anko walked up to him and thanked him with a smile before taking the offering and retreating.

"Anko had reported this finding and told us that we should ask you about it," Tsunade said.

Kakashi tentatively reached for his picture and flipped it over.

Oh god. It really was—

"Can you make out the code photographed in this picture?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi didn't know whether to feel outraged or relieved. The photograph was not of his face but of a wall with graffiti on it. He glanced over the symbols and instinctively recognized them as the little code that Anko and he had made while they were together and left notes behind for each other without having anyone else know the contents.

He deciphered it quickly.

'The expression on your face was priceless,' Anko had encoded into the message.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi stuttered, almost tripping over his own words because he was just so damn angry.

Priceless, huh?

Oh, she was going to pay.

* * *

**Hope to hear from you guys!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

* * *


	9. Exposed

**Thank you all loyal readers and reviewers! I've beaten my record for number of reviews on one story with your help! **

**As a sign of my debt to you, I offer the next chapter...which was going to come out anyways...but the point is...enjoy.**

**Midori Fujiwara**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade looked curiously at the photograph. "Maybe I'll send it to the Intelligence Department for them to crack."

"I can't make out a word or meaning of it," Kakashi agreed.

"Mm…" Anko said, chewing on the first dango and gulping down. "It could have been just a prank that the genin are playing on me. Looks too much the random etchings to me. I thought Kakashi might have known something because he tends to be on top of his genin."

Kakashi shrugged.

Tsunade stared once more at the photograph. She looked back up at the two jounin and sighed, "Child's play it is then. Dismissed."

Kakashi and Anko nodded and said farewell with respect to the Hokage and Shizune.

While walking out the door, Anko said, "Well Kakashi. That was nice of you to give me some _quality _dango."

Kakashi noted that they were still within earshot of the Godaime because of the reverberations in the hallway. "It was nothing much. The dango man had given me a sample. Besides, you look better with something in your mouth."

Anko's eyes widened and she almost chocked on the last dango that she was about to swallow, immediately recognizing the perverted meaning behind his words.

Kakashi smirked. "Don't choke now. If it's too big, you shouldn't swallow it whole."

"_Thank _you for the dango, Kakashi," she said, and before Kakashi realized, had stuck the remaining dango stick down the back of his pants.

Kakashi disgustingly threw the dango stick into the nearest trash can and thought for a long time about what had happened over the course of days.

Anko was playing jokes around with him…did this mean…they were still together—rather, back together? Was she just not giving in to him?

But no matter, he still had a few more tricks.

He'd start searching for her now, so that when the sleeping drug he put into the dango activated, she wouldn't be found just lying there on the ground.

* * *

Carrying the unconscious Mitarashi back to her bed, he quickly laid her out comfortably and then pulled out the money that he had 'borrowed' from her out of his pocket and put the envelope on her kitchen counter, placing a note beside it.

Then he quickly reached for her closet and took all her clothing and outfits. He had even taken the trouble to take her towel and bathing suit as well. Tossing the garments into large bag that he had brought along with him, he walked over to where Anko lay knocked out.

He hesitated for only a second, eager to take revenge and then stole the clothes right off her body as well.

His job done, he took the bag of clothing and looked over his note.

'Here's the leftover money. I decided to do your laundry for you though, since you so kindly did so for me,' his note read.

* * *

**Oi...what a perverted joke.**

**Midori Fujiwara**


	10. Victory

**And as a reward to my readers for going past my review record!...a double chapter!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

**Thank you all!

* * *

**

Kakashi lay in his bed, completely satisfied with what he had done. Awesome, how he had her stuck up in her apartment without any clothes at all. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything.

She wouldn't dare to either.

As insane as she was, Kakashi knew Anko would never go run naked outside. She didn't ever do so in her own home by herself.

Of course, however, Anko would find a way to get out of her mess.

* * *

This was confirmed when he heard a knock on her door.

Kakashi rushed over to the door, where Anko awaited him, wearing a Konoha jounin outfit that looked a bit big on her.

"Good morning, Anko," Kakashi greeted, a smile drawing across his face.

Anko noticed someone down the hall looking in her direction, and so faked happiness, smiling, "I have to _talk _to you, Hatake." But her tone completely contrasted with the smile that she wore.

Kakashi left her push him in and smirked, closing the door. "Defeated, huh?" he asked. "Whose clothes are those?"

"I had to call up Kurenai," she explained. "But this isn't about me." Anko pushed him until he was against a wall of his own home.

She smiled, pushing a kunai against his bare throat. The mask was not around his face because he was at home.

"You've been a lot more than trouble, lately, Kakashi," Anko snarled. She leaned her face very close to his, so much that their noses practically touched. "A very bad boy," she added.

"Beat you at your own game," he smirked, resting his hands on her waist.

"See? I knew you loved me," Anko said. "You couldn't even go a _day _without playing around with me. I _own _you."

"Maybe I just wanted to get you angry?"

"I highly doubt," Anko said, her breath giving Kakashi's neck cold shudders.

"Fine…you own me."

He recalled her initial request before all the chaos had even begun.

He leaned in and kissed her, pushing himself off the wall and switching with her so that now she was up against the wall. His hands moved up to her forearms and held her wrists to either side of her. He locked her legs by putting one knee between her knees. Anko pulled back to take a breath but Kakashi wasn't done with her yet. She was forced to take a breath with his lips still crushing her and he took the opportunity to give her tongue a nudge with his own.

Kakashi restrained himself from going any farther and pulled back, biting her bottom lip lightly and licking it before saying, "And hence _I _kissed you, so _I _stay on top."

Anko could only smile.

After a few moments of gazing at each other's eyes, he asked, "So…I returned your money and your clothes are here in this room. And you? Were you playing tricks on me, or were you being serious?"

Anko shook her head. "Your porn is behind your bookshelf…I used an old copy. And your picture? Your face is still mine…I have it here in my back pocket because I missed your face.

"Really? Right now?" Kakashi asked, taking the chance to reach for her back pocket and feeling for anything there—in reality, restoring his pervert qualities.

"Idiot," she laughed lightly, but lovingly pressed herself against the wall in order to punish the hand that groping her by squishing it against the wall and herself.

Her hands draped around his neck and she pushed him back, leading him slowly to his bed.

"Here, let's start that scene over," she said. "You look tired."

"I _am _tired," he corrected her once again, sliding into his bed.

"You look like you need a massage."

Kakashi smirked. "Where?"

Anko snarled, growling seductively. "Turn around, perv."

Kakashi obeyed her, rotating onto his back. He felt her join him on the bed and pull his pink shirt off him.

Kakashi's heart pulsed when feeling her fingers trail down his back, and up again. Even her touch alone was thrilling…

Anko traced and pressed against each muscle she found along his back, and Kakashi could feel himself falling into sensual unconsciousness.

The last thing he remembered feeling was her tongue tracing a random pattern on his back…

He woke up after realizing she was done massaging him and asked her wearily, why her lip was red.

She wiped her mouth and explained that the strawberry dango he had given her was very messy,

He nodded, smiling, knowing that he had never lost the dessert of his life and she coaxed him back to sleep while she slipped out after presenting him a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Well well well....?**

**Midori Fujiwara**


	11. Retell

Kakashi turned back to Asuma.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

* * *

**Okay, okay! So I tricked you guys into thinking it'd be a nice fluffy chapter, but ha! Okay reality is that I just felt as though the story should start and end with a separate chapter for the Kakashi-Asuma situation so that explains the two sentence chapter...I have had shorter....**

**But super major update for all the Kakashi Anko fans! has created a Kakashi Anko community. It's called Scars, and has lots of Kakashi Anko stories just for our loyal readers! Go check it out, subscribe, and etc.**

**Midori Fujiwara**

**Again, thank you all loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me. Your reviews truly have kept this story going and the imagination flowing! **

**Derivative is my current project right now, so if you're bored or have the time, go check that story out!**


	12. REVISIONS

**Alright peeps, this story's status is currently set on REVISION, so I'll be updating and changing some of these chapters up. Who knows? Perhaps while I revise this story, I'll get an idea for a sequel! ;)**

**Thanks to all my readers again! This story has gone so far with you guys and I'm now just going to go back and retouch a few things to improve it!**

**thir13enth**


End file.
